


Shady Mariah Drabbles

by NYS30



Series: Shady Mariah Drabbles [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Suit Porn, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: My Shady Mariah Drabbles





	1. Ties

Shades doesn't normally wear ties (considering his line of work, its for the best) but every now and then one finds it’s way around his neck. He had considered it a necessary but infrequent evil, until the day he figured out that Mariah has a thing for ties.

Not just any ties, no not for his queen. Designer ties that cost more than they should. Armani, Ferragamo, didn't matter, the pricier the tie the more it was appreciated. And if he just happened to combine that nice tie with an elaborate knot? He still smirks to himself remembering the day he walked in her office wearing a Burberry tie in an Trinity knot. She swept her eyes over him once, abruptly ended her phone conversation and beckoned him to her side.

She rode his face while keeping a tight grip on his fancy tie. 

Shades stops at her door now, making sure to adjust his Paul Smith tie that today he has in an Eldridge knot. 

He’s hoping to test the sturdiness of Mariah’s desk.


	2. Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shades is talked into getting a suit custom-made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somewhere between season 1 and 2, Shades seriously leveled up his wardrobe. My take on how/why it happened.

Being the right hand man to the queen of Harlem is not cheap.

 

Shades knew that if stood any chance of keeping his position (and woman), he had to step up his fashion game. There was a saying, “dress for the job you want, not the one you have”. Mariah was a big advocate of appearing presentable whenever he was out and about.

“Perception is everything, Hernan,” Mariah had cooed in his ear, “whether you’re walking around on the streets or standing alongside me at Harlem’s Paradise, you need to look as if you actually belong.”

Shades had scoffed while telling Mariah that he was a big boy and was more than capable of dressing himself. Besides, he already had a number of suits that he hadn’t had the chance to wear. 

“I’ve seen your closet Hernan, and those are fine if you’re going to work at some boring office job,” Mariah paused to take a drink, “but I’m willing to bet that they’re not bespoke.”

He had outright laughed at that. She knew damn good and well they weren’t. Mariah smirked and walked to her desk to look through her rolodex. Once she found what she was looking for, she passed the card to Shades, explaining that it was the card of the tailor that Cornell used to go to. 

“He does great work, you should go see him.” Shades knew it was less of a suggestion, and more of an order. 

 

Which is why he was standing stripped down to damn near nothing while some guy measured him for his custom suits. Having quickly grown bored just standing there, he took a look around the store, stopping when he saw the rather impressive array of ties. Shades chuckled to himself, knowing his lady had a thing for him and ties.

 

Three weeks later he stood just outside Mariah’s door. Clothed in one of his brand new four piece suits (he’d never tell Mariah that she was right about having a custom suit made), he took a minute to adjust his tie. The trinity knot had been a bitch to learn, but he knew it was worth it when the door opened and Alex came out, phone to his ear.

Alex glanced at Shades, then did a quick double take, mouth falling open as whoever was on the other end of the phone chattered on. Shades merely raised an eyebrow as he maneuvered by Alex into the office. 

Closing the door, he stood silently waiting for Mariah to acknowledge his presence. When she noticed it was him and not Alex returning, she said a curt goodbye to the person on the phone and hung up.

Sweeping her eyes from the top of his head, to the bottom of his shoes, Shades didn’t miss how her eyes lingered on his tie. Getting up from her seat behind the desk, she moved to stand in front of it. Beckoning him closer with just a twitch of her fingers, her eyes continued to feast upon his form. When he got within arms reach, she reached out to slide a hand over his new attire, praising the tailor for doing an outstanding job.

Her hands made their way to his neck and fondled his tie. “Is this for my benefit?” Shades nodded yes. Mariah smiled and tightened her grip on his tie to bring him close so she could whisper in his ear, “Let’s hope this one lasts longer than the others.”


	3. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah and Shades take an important step in their burgeoning relationship.

It’s not something that he planned, it just happened to work out that way.

 

Shades knew Mariah was territorial about her space and time, so on the nights he stayed over, he always made damn sure he was out of her house by 5, 5:30 at the latest. 

Keeping what was blossoming between them, between them, was his way of showing her respect. He didn’t care if everyone in Harlem knew he was the one making her sweat out her press and curl, but he knew the rules for him were not the same for her. So he waited, he could be patient and let her control the pace. 

The first time Mariah deviated from this arrangement came a few months into their……relationship? Partnership? Whatever it was, after a long night at the club “somebody want to explain how the hell we damn near ran out of Crown? Do you know where you work? People have been shot for less. And who keeps messing around with thermostat? I’m not running a sweatshop” both Mariah and Shades were beat. The ride back to the brownstone was spent in silence, they each felt the weight of the day and wanted nothing more than a good nights sleep. 

 

Shades woke to the soft buzzing of his alarm. He groaned softly, not wanting to wake Mariah as she lay curled up to his side. Who would have thought the same woman who beat her cousin to death with a mic stand, and not flinch an inch when Stryker shot three men right in front of her, would be a cuddler?

He gently extricated himself from her warmth and was trying to recall if he had left a spare change of clothes, when Mariah stirred. Narrowed eyes regarded him, looked at the clock, then swung back to meet his gaze. 

“Stay?” It was part question, part demand. 

“Yeah?” It was part question, part answer.

Mariah fixed him with a “it is way to early for this shit” look. “I wouldn’t have said it, if I didn’t mean it. Get your skinny ass back to bed.” 

 

“Yes ma'am.”


End file.
